Amor em vermelho
by Dannu
Summary: Ele, um jornalista inglês tentando alertar a humanidade. Ela, uma jovem comunista filha de um influente líder nazista! Em meio a segunda grande guerra, quis o destino que se encontrassem e se apaixonassem! RADAMANTHYS X PANDORA!
1. Era uma vez na Alemanha

Alemanha, 1940

"Como você diz "eu te amo" a uma estranha? Como você descreveria um presente dos deuses? Um beijo do destino? Como dizer-lhe que vocês está pasmado, encantado, maravilhado? Que se sente em outra dimensão, hipnotizado? Como expressar por meios de palavras sentimentos que você jamais sentira antes?"

Radamanthys, que passava pela GesundHeit Strasse, de repente sentiu-se fixado a calçada; imobilizado pelo aspecto radiante e ao mesmo tempo sério, deliciosamente perfumada e rebeldemente vestida, segurando um livro que parecia um exemplar de O PRÍNCIPE, como ele confirmara minutos depois, estreitando a visão para as mãos brancas da moça. Ela o olhava, num misto de severidade e encanto, como se nunca tivesse visto um homem antes.

"O que ela poderia dizer? 'Ich liebe dich'? Ela nunca o havia visto na vida! Como poderia descrever o que a emudecera, o feitiço que, de um momento para o outro, a transformara da jovem objetiva e revolucionária em uma criatura deslumbrada e sonhadora, características típicas das mulheres de sociedade a quem abominava. Como explicar o que sentira quando jamais se sentira assim?"

Pandora permanecia em frente a porta de uma livraria, imóvel, com o livro nas mãos, fascinada por ele, alto e robusto, felinamente belo, olhando-a como se jamais houvesse visto uma mulher...

Ele era Radamanthys Mcgreen, 23 anos, anarquista, tendo para provar uma cicatriz de um tiro que levara alguns anos antes, durante uma manifestação popular em Londres. Era um jornalista profissional, com alguns artigos publicados, tão bons quanto escandalosos a respeito da iminente 2ª grande guerra.

Uma noiva e um emprego esplêndido o esperavam em sua cidade natal, Londres. Tinha uma passagem de volta para dali a 2 dias no bolso e nas mãos trazia, embora fossem 9 da manhã, uma garrafa de vinho barato, sobras da farra da noite anterior.

As palavras turbulhavam em sua mente: "Eu a amo!" "Mais que isso: seremos tudo um para o outro!". Palavras extravagantes produzidas por emoções extravagantes, giravam dentro dele, e ele tinha a certeza de ela o acharia louco se pudesse ler seus pensamentos. Todos sempre lhe haviam dito que ele era impetuoso. Tinham-no prevenido a sempre pensar antes de agir. Mas ela era...excepcional! Extraordinária! Espetacular! Fascinante! E era intenção dos deuses que ela lhe pertencesse!

A caminho do portão de Brandenburg, junto com toda Alemanha, para mais um pronunciamento do Kaiser sobre a investida ofensiva dos nazistas sobre a França, Radamanthys, tendo atravessado a engarrafada rua GesundHeit fora de faixa e preocupado com o artigo que deveria escrever sobre o início oficial da guerra, e que seria a melhor das histórias a ser escrita, quase a derrubou.

Ela era jovem, devia ter mais ou menos a sua idade, de cabelos negros e pele tão pálida quanto a neve que não costumava cair naquele movimentado verão alemão. Seus olhos eram de um azul claro e fulvo, dando a impressão de que ela vivia em meio a uma aura dourada que só a ela pertencia. Usava saias negras até quase abaixo do joelho. Camisa branca com um feminino casaco também negro por cima. Nos pés, um par de coturnos e uma boina vermelha completando o visual.

Estando tão próximo a ela que se a quisesse tocar era só estender a mão, Radamanthys subitamente sentiu aroma de flores. Mas era junho, não haviam flores em Berlin naquela época, percebendo logo que aquele delicioso cheiro provinha dela. O raio que havia caído sobre ele mantinha-o preso ao chão, em silêncio. Começava por enfadar-se de não conseguir falar nada quando estas palavras lhe vieram:

- Trinkst Du?

E ergueu a garrafa em sua mão. A jovem voltou seus olhos para a rua, esperando algum bonde.

- Não vai ao portão comemorar a vitória do Kaiser?

Perguntou, acercando-se. Sendo ela uma alemã, pois tinha traços daquele país, deveria estar contente pelo dispendioso sucesso do eixo.

- Brindaria à morte?

Indagou ela encarando-o com um olhar inquisidor. Exatamente o tipo de olhar que ele sabia que ela tinha. Ele também tornou-se sério. Parecia estar diante de uma situação realmente inesperada.

- Interessa-se por política? (perguntou revirando os olhos para o livro que ela trazia)

- Em meu país você é quase obrigado a gostar dela, uma vez que vive ao nosso redor! (respondeu ela secamente, voltando a encará-lo)

- Seus pais devem ser pessoas magníficas para ter uma filha que não concorda com o sistema imposto aqui, pelos nazistas!

- Não se iluda! (ela o cortou friamente) Meu pai é um nazista influente e minha mãe, embora não concordando, fecha os olhos para tudo que acontece!

- Fechar os olhos é algo terrível! (ele parecia entender o que ela sentia, pois sentia o mesmo)

Pandora continuava a esperar algum transporte tentando não olhar seu interlocutor, mas não conseguia. Ele vestia calças pretas que faziam sua pernas parecerem mais compridas do que realmente eram. Camisa fina, de tecido branco e um sobretudo grosso do mesmo tom das calças, jogado por cima dos ombros.

Era alto, tinha um pouco menos de 1.90 e seu corpo matinha um equilíbrio perfeito na disposição de músculos e ossos. Estava levemente bronzeado e seus traços eram fortes e refinados, lascivamente sedutores. Falava um alemão razoável e fluente, mas sem tentar esconder seu forte sotaque britânico. Pandora gostava dos ingleses. Pelo menos estavam contra a Alemanha.

- Desculpe pelo comentário, mas você tem um perfume maravilhoso! Pensei que tivesse entrado num jardim em junho! (sorriu; ela corou, mas tentou conservar-se distante)

- Qual o nome dele? (perguntou ele, tão próximo de seu rosto quanto a civilidade permitia)

- Não tem! Pego um pouco de um, um pouco de outro...(respondeu folheando nervosamente o livro)

Seus companheiros estavam atrasados. Mas a cada vez que pensava que iria embora e que nunca mais tornaria a vê-lo, sentia um aperto no peito. Sentia-se atraída por aquele inglês, mas por outro lado, também sentia-se arrastada pelos seus deveres como partidária do movimento comunista alemão. Não era fácil ter de brigar com seu próprio pai.

De repente os sinos da Catedral soaram, dando início as solenidades. Os alemães corriam todos para ouvir as palavras de um dos mais influentes líderes nazistas: Johann Heinstein, seu pai. Pandora estremeceu e fechou o livro com força. Toda Berlin parecia em festa.

- Venha comigo! Sou jornalista e terei de fazer uma matéria sobre o andamento da guerra para os jornais britânico! Também sou comunista e sempre expresso minhas opiniões em meus artigos, se é que entende!

Radamanthys sorriu, estendendo sua mão.

- Seria interessante, mas realmente não posso ir com você! Tenho algo preparado para hoje!

Disse ela sem procurar esconder sua decepção. O intervalo em que foram impedidos de conversar por causa das badaladas e da correria, a fizera por sua cabeça no lugar.

- Eu e meus companheiros vamos fazer uma passeata armada!

Exagerou ela, visto ela e seus amigos irem apenas assistir ao discurso de seu pai e protestar em meio a uma multidão de alienados. Mas também ele exagerara ao dizer que estava trabalhando para algum jornal londrino, uma vez que estava em teste.

- Se dê uma folga! Talvez eu possa fazer o mesmo! Seus companheiros poderão se safar sem você! (completou ele)

- Realmente acho que não...

Sorriu ela. Aquele lindo sorriso cheio de vida. Ela sorria com intensidade, energia e total abandono, embora não fosse capaz de expressar seus sentimentos com a mesma desenvoltura. Séria, ela era excepcionalmente bela! Sorrindo era simplesmente inesquecível!

- Então mais tarde! Depois dos pronunciamentos? (implorou ele)

- Não desistirei! Não vou deixá-la escapar!

Ele falava com paixão e atrevimento, como se sua vida dependesse daquela resposta.

- Às 20:00!

Respondeu ela, cedendo ao pedido dele. Ela merecia um descanso como todo mundo!

- Às 20:00! (confirmou ele) Como se chama?

- Pandora! (falou ela num tom amistoso)

- Fique com a garrafa Pandora! É a minha garantia de que estarei de volta! (entregou-lhe a garrafa)

- Espere-me aqui, neste mesmo lugar! (completou ele)

Mas Pandora havia desviado sua atenção para um grupo de jovens dentro de um carro deveras estranho. Ela lhe sorriu e subindo no veículo, desapareceu em meio aos alemães refestelados do sangue francês. Hitler havia tomado naquela semana, a cidade de Paris.

- Ela sabe o que quer! (comentou consigo mesmo)

- Acho que terei problemas! (disse, acendendo um cigarro e caminhando em direção ao tumulto)

Radamanthys passou o dia caminhando por Berlin, observando e ouvindo. Fazia frio e a geada cobria os galhos das árvores. Ao longo do caminho das paradas festivas, os aviões giravam no céu, o rugido de seus motores competindo com o repique dos sinos e o clamor das buzinas e o grito alegre dos cidadãos alemães.

Num restaurante, ele ouviu, infiltrado anonimamente num grupo nazista, o quanto a guerra causaria a valorização da moeda alemã. Os cozinheiros falavam animadamente dos novos pratos que estavam comercializando, dando a cada um o nome de umas das cidades conquistadas pelo Kaiser.

Na MilchsStrasse, o semblante cortês das prostitutas diziam que jamais tiveram tanto trabalho como naquele ano. Uma mulher estava sentada na calçada de um dos bairros judeus. Quando Radamanthys perguntou-lhe se passava bem, ela simplesmente lhe entregou um papel enrolado numa tarja preta que lhe anunciava a morte de seu filho num dos vários campos de concentração que vinham reinando no pais.

- E como pôde a senhora fica sabendo? (indagou ele curioso pelo modo como ela recebera a notícia)

- Tenho um amigo infiltrado no partido! Ele comandava o campo para onde meu filho havia sido levado!

Ás 4 da tarde, faminto, Radamanthys deu uma parada em um restaurante barato, numa das ruelas imundas da capital alemã, muito freqüentado por grupos alternativos, não menos perseguidos pelos nazistas, que por este tempo ainda mantinham parte de suas ações debaixo dos panos.

Um amigo seu, Aiacos Shibal, nascido no Nepal, mas também jornalista na Bretanha, reconheceu-o e correu até a mesa dos fundos onde o loiro havia chegado. Diferentemente dele, Aiacos era idealista, mas um tanto discreto, o que lhe facilitava relações dentro de diversas rodas.

- Então, como estão indo suas histórias? (perguntou o asiático, servindo-se de salsicha e cerveja)

- Muito bem! (assegurou Radamanthys, não mencionando seus textos devastadoramente políticos que se estavam acumulando)

- Quando vai me deixar lê-las? Sabe que posso ajudá-lo!

- Infelizmente ando sem tempo para recolher as melhores! (respondeu o inglês) Sempre tenho que interromper meu trabalho para fazer um pouco de justiça!

- Ainda metido com os baderneiros, Radamanthys? (Aiacos o olhou censurando-o)

- Se é badernagem não fechar os olhos para a maldade...(comentou, lembrando-se das palavras de Pandora)

- Você não deveria desperdiçar seu talento com besteiras! Pode ser um grande jornalista!

- Você nunca leu uma palavra do que escrevo sobre política! (sorriu Radamanthys, soltando uma imensa baforada) Como sabe se tenho talento ou não?

- Consigo farejá-lo! Além do mais, já vi algumas de suas reportagens!

Radamanthys encolheu os ombros. Na maior parte do tempo, sentia-se totalmente seguro de sua profissão, em outras, parecia uma criança, não sabendo bem para onde ir. Sabia sobre o que queria escrever, mas as pessoas pareciam não estar interessadas no que estava acontecendo no interior da Alemanha.

- Sabia que os nazistas estão enviando prisioneiros para campos de trabalho? (perguntou a Aiacos depois de alguns minutos)

- Menos mendigos nas ruas! (respondeu este)

- Esses mendigos são donos de propriedades, inclusive no estrangeiro! (ponderou Radamanthys) Os alemães querem dizimar quem eles acharem que possa representar uma ameaça, será que não entende?

- Bem, se um dia eu tivesse o poder, também tentaria mantê-lo! O kaiser não está errado em querer afastar seus inimigos!

Aiacos parecia cego aos fatos, ou fingia. Radamanthys suspirou. Não adiantaria fazê-lo entender.

- Onde está hospedado? (perguntou o nepalês mudando de assunto)

- Estou num hotel barato! Um verdadeiro andrajo, mas com companhias interessantes! Diferente dos lugares que você costuma freqüentar!

Esmagando o cigarro no cinzeiro, Radamanthys fez menção de levantar-se, mas voltou a acomodar-se quando o prato que havia pedido chegou. Estava realmente faminto.

- O Daily Star decidiu contratar-me! (comentou Radamanthys) Pretendo voltar para Londres e fazer minha vida!

- Londres não é Nova York! A América é o futuro! (sorriu Aiacos)

- Talvez algum dia! Quando tivermos dinheiro suficiente eu e Emma possamos morar lá! (murmurou de boca cheia) Bom, tenho que ir agora! (disse, afastando o prato e levantando-se)

- Até breve! (despediu-se Aiacos sem jeito)

- Não se esqueça de me avisar quando você e sua noiva forem morar nos EUA!

Radamanthys pormeteu procurá-lo e enquanto andava pela cidade, começou a formular a história que escreveria para sua reportagem. E quanto mais as palavras tomavam forma em sua mente, mas pensava em Pandora. Mais fascinado e hipnotizado ficava por aquela mulher.

De vez em quando lembrava-se de Emma, sua noiva, e sentia-se culpado, mas o barulho da cidade e a confiança em seu talento, e sobretudo a irresistível e violenta atração que Pandora lhe despertou, fizeram-no esquecer facilmente sua consciência pesada.

Estava em Berlin, uma cidade que fervia a cada instante. A guerra começara, o mundo amedrontava-se. Ele era jovem, solteiro ainda, e tinha toda a vida pela frente, uma vida que planejava partilhar com Emma. Uma única aventura com um final agridoce não faria mal algum.

Ele daria a Emma muito mais do que isso como recompensa. Radamanthys, em grande paz de espírito, passou o dia nas nuvens, lindas nuvens florais como a lembrança do perfume de Pandora. E ficava radiante cada vez que olhava para o relógio e via que estava chegando cada vez mais perto das 20:00.

**O.o.O Continua O.o.O**


	2. Por quase um segundo

Passava das 3 horas da tarde quando pandora entrou em sua casa. Rosto sombrio, olhos no chão, retirando bruscamente a boina da cabeça assim que bateu a porta de entrada, tão fortemente que alguns criados correram à sala para ver do que se tratava.

Passando pela sala de chá, pôde entrever sua mãe, elegantemente vestida, conversando com uma dama qualquer, tão fútil e inútil quanto a senhora de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

O rosto da senhora Heinstein pousou impávido no semblante alterado da filha, que olhando-a por completo, revirando os olhos para a visitante sentada na poltrona logo adiante, deixou que o sorriso lhe fugisse da face ao notar um profundo corte acima do supercílio esquerdo da jovem:

- mein Gott, Tochter! 

Exclamou a mãe, apertando a visão. Frau Razinger, uma de suas amigas de sociedade, desviou seus olhos escuros para o tapete. Há muito ouvira dizer que a filha dos Heinstein era um tanto esquisita.

Pandora deu as costas a sala e subiu pressurosa ao seu quarto, que mais lhe parecia uma prisão com algumas comodidades. Não preocupou-se em fechar a porta, tamanha sua euforia.

Sabia exatamente o tinha a fazer e não perderia mais tempo. Abriu sofregamente as portas do guarda-roupa e retirou de lá uma pequena mochila, jogando-a em cima da cama. E arreganhando todas as suas gavetas, retirando, peremptoriamente, algumas roupas de lá, pôs-se a colocá-las dentro.

- Was machst du?

Sua mãe entrava naquele momento em seus aposentos, com as mãos em forma de concha sobre os lábios. Parecia um tanto assustada.

- Ficaste louca! Que pensas em fazer?

Pandora continuava a por dentro da mala algumas de suas coisas, o básico, apenas o necessário para vestir-se com simplicidade.

- Estou fazendo o que deveria ter feito há muito tempo! (respondeu fria, sem parar seus afazeres)

- Quer acabar com nossa família?

- Não, por isto estou indo embora! Não quero manchar o nome de ninguém com minha rebeldia! (falava sem prestar atenção no tom pálido de sua mãe)

No andar de baixo, Herr Heinstein entrava vestido em seu uniforme. Sua cara não era das melhores, demonstrava preocupação e cólera ao mesmo tempo.

- Wo ist meine Tochter?

Perguntou a uma criada, que o fitava de olhos baixos. A pobre arlesiana apontou para as escadas, indicando os quartos. Johann subiu com seu costumeiro passo militar e se dirigiu ao recinto onde mãe e filha principiava uma briga feroz:

- Você quer nos destruir? (gritou Anneck no momento que seu marido apareceu a porta; ambas olharam para ele)

- Precisamos conversar! (anunciou fechando a porta)

- Não temos nada a falar, Vatti! (respondeu Pandora fechando o zíper da mala)

- Já estou de saída!

- E onde pensa que vai? (a voz grave de Herr Heinstein atroou pelo quarto)

- Para qualquer lugar longe desta casa! (gritou a jovem; uma lágrima veio juntar-se ao filete de sangue que escorria pelo seu rosto)

- Ela não quer me ouvir Johann! (ponderou a mãe abaixando o tom de voz)

- Será que não entende que faço isso para nossa sobrevivência! (ratificou o homem, aproximando-se da f ilha e tentando tocar-lhe o rosto; esta afastou-se dele)

- É muito fácil fechar os olhos enquanto milhares de pessoas vão morrer! O senhor sabe disso!

- Eu sei, mas não há nada que possamos fazer!

Respondeu o pai, pegando de seu lenço e mergulhando-o numa pequena tina em cima do criado mudo para em seguida, passá-lo por cima do ferimento aberto no pálido rosto de Pandora, agora afogueado pela disputa.

- Lutar! Lutar é melhor que se render as ambições ensandecidas do Kaiser! (gritou Pandora, ferozmente)

- Manifestações vão levá-la para a cadeia Pandora, e nós, sua família, para a desgraça! Estamos pisando em ovos, querida! (argumentou o pai)

- Eu já conversei isso milhões de vezes com este tola, mas ela nunca me ouve! (dizia Anneck em tom de lamúria) Vive para cima e para baixo com este bando de baderneiros que vivem apanhando na rua! Quando olho para você pareço estar olhando para uma mendiga!

- Oh, Mutter, cale a boca! (disse Pandora afastando a mão paterna) A senhora só pensa em si! Enquanto estiver numa posição estratégica, que morram crianças, velhos! Você só pensa em seus vestidos! Só simpatiza com seu dinheiro!

- Pelo menos simpatizo com alguma coisa! (respondeu Anneck encarando a filha) Achei que Deus fora bondoso o bastante mandando-me uma filha para me servir de consolo! Mas vejo que ter uma filha como você é uma maldição, pois nunca me serviste de companhia! Antes nos servirá de assassina!

Anneck sabia ser cruel quando queria. Abriu a porta do quarto e disparou para seus aposentos com as faces enrubescidas de cólera. Pandora deixara-se em pé, silenciosa. De seus olhos, fios de lágrimas escorriam pela face branca. Seu pai aproximou-se tocando em seu ombro.

- Reconheço que sua mãe não enxerga mais nada além dela mesma! Nem eu e nem ao menos você faz parte do mundo que ela construiu para si mesma!

A voz dele era terna, amistosa. Pandora voltou-se para olhá-lo, sabia que o pai era o único que a podia entender.

- Mas não posso tirar a razão dela quanto ao fato de nossa ruína iminente se você continuar agindo da maneira que vem agindo, filha!

- Não o entendo! Não concorda com as atitudes do partido, por que permanece nele? Por que não se rebela? (ela o fitava inquisitiva)

- Sou um dos mais influentes dentro da assembléia, não posso deserdar sem ser punido, sem que vocês também o sejam! As coisas não são tão simples, Pandora e espero que entenda isso!

- Jamais entenderei! As pessoas parecem anestesiadas! Nas ruas, elas brindam a morte de tantas vidas inocentes e...

- Estamos apenas no começo! A França foi apenas o primeiro passo realmente importante dentro dos objetivos reais!

- Esta guerra é um erro! Uma nação inteira sendo usada como arma para satisfazer a ambição ou a loucura de um só homem! (Pandora falava com aflição, seu pai olhou-a ternamente)

- A política ainda é o melhor caminho, filha!

- E de que lado você ficará pai? (ela o encarou)

Johann não respondeu. Pandora desviou seu olhar em direção a cama e aproximando-se dela, tomou de sua pequena mala e precipitou-se para a porta.

- Aonde vai? (perguntou o pai)

- Não quero ser a causa da desgraça de ninguém! Estou indo embora!

- E onde ficará? (preocupou-se o pai)

- Na casa de algum dos meus amigos! Eles são como eu: não temem morrer por algo em que acreditam!

- Pass auf dich auf!

Pandora fitou o pai demoradamente e com um breve suspiro, dobrou para o corredor e desceu as escadas de sua casa pela última vez. Durante todo aquele dia pensara no seu breve encontro, mas se aquele rapaz iria aparecer realmente, isso ela não fazia a mínima idéia.

O.o.O

As 8 horas em ponto ele estava na porta da biblioteca, escondido por um singelo, mas encantador buquet de flores.

- Trouxe mais uma garrafa! (disse ele quando ela aproximou-se sem jeito) Para você! (e lhe entregou o ramalhete)

- Acho que não é um momento muito propício para receber rosas! (comentou ela) Eu nem imaginava que um pais como este ainda fosse capaz de fabricá-las!

- Que tal fazermos um armistício este noite! (perguntou ele, fitando discreto o curativo que ela trazia na sobrancelha; ela sorriu)

- Você é ainda mais bonita do que eu imaginava!

Ela baixou a cabeça pelo comentário. Em seguida, ergueu seus belos olhos azuis para ele e ambos se contemplaram por alguns segundos perguntando-se o que estava acontecendo.

- Vamos ficar aqui parados? (perguntou ela, balançando o pequeno ramalhete na mão)

- Não! Vamos caminhar! A noite está um tanto calma hoje!

Ele pegou dois copos que havia colocado na calçada enquanto a esperava e segurou a garrafa de bebida pelo gargalo, acompanhando-a num andar leve e amistoso.

- Você trouxe copos? (perguntou ela espantada)

- Claro! Como iríamos beber o vinho? (comentou ele com um tom de obviedade)

Pandora, tomando em suas mãos a garrafa, abriu-a sem dificuldades, pois já estava desarrolhada, e encostando a boca no gargalo, sorveu um grande gole sob os olhos surpresos do rapaz.

- Confesso que assim simplifica as coisas! (disse ele, fazendo-a sorrir)

Berlin era uma panela de agitação, depravação, tiros e bebedeiras. Em todos os cantos podia-se ver nazistas comportando-se como os donos do mundo e servidos por belas e estonteantes prostitutas. Havia pessoas nas ruas aquela noite, excitadas pelas boas novas recebidas.

Radananthys levou Pandora aos lugares que conhecia. Não pensara, é claro, nessa possibilidade, pois eram ambientes simples. Mas naquela noite descobrira uma nova Pandora, tão ávida de vida quanto ele. Em um dos muitos bares alternativos em que visitaram aquela noite, um deles atraiu especial atenção do casal.

Era um ambiente acolhedor, onde os clientes sentavam-se em tapetes, ao redor de uma baixa mesa, arredondada e comiam com as mãos. Pandora, como uma criança, achou tudo aquilo divertidíssimo e por alguns minutos, esqueceu-se completamente dos problemas sociais e pessoais pelos quais estava passando. Também Radamanthys esquecera-se de sua noiva, pois naquele instante, só aquela mulher a sua frente importava para ele.

- Você nasceu onde? (perguntou ela, servindo-se de uma estranha farinha temperada com a mão esquerda)

- Ilhas Fellows! Mas moro em Londres com meu pai! (respondeu ele, abrindo outra garrafa de vinho)

- O que faz lá além de "badernas"? (sorriu ao mencionar ironicamente a última palavra)

- Como havia falado, sou jornalista! Estou em teste para trabalhar no Daily Star, com certeza o conhece!

- Não! (respondeu Pandora fitando-o; ele a encarou)

- Não é um grande jornal, mas me pagará bem!

- Não entendo porque os homens preocupam-se tanto com dinheiro! (ponderou ela séria)

- Temos nossos ideais, Pandora! Mas também precisamos comer, não podemos esquecer isto!

- Todos precisam comer, mas nem todos têm dinheiro para isso! Você não acha egoísmo seu ficar satisfeito apenas no fato de você poder comer? (perguntou ela)

- Vamos esquecer o comunismo por esta noite? (pediu ele; Ela olhou para o próprio prato) Então, já falei sobre mim, mas nada me disseste sobre você! (comentou ele)

- Não há muita coisa! Meu pai pertence ao partido, minha mãe é uma "grande dama da sociedade"! (falou com ar de asco) E eu, eu sou apenas uma garota perdida!

- É assim que se vê?

- Não! É assim que você me ver! Tenho certeza que deve pensar: pobre menina rica, o que ela entende de sofrimento!

- Não! Não estava pensando nisso! Estava pensando: Por que ela se sente num beco sem saída? (Radamanthys concedeu toda sua atenção a jovem a sua frente)

- Bem, é todo meu mundo e as pessoas que estão nele! Eu vejo tanta desgraça e as vezes eu ficava me perguntando se eu era a única a notar isto! Estas pessoas estão sendo dizimadas e vai piorar! Eu só quero estar do lado delas!

Ela falava com emoção e sua paixão também atingiu o jovem inglês, que a fitou encantado, sem palavras. Ele pensou que o que imaginara como uma aventura ofuscante de final agridoce havia transformado-se em algo forte e sublime. Não era apenas atração que sentira, mas amor, algo que jamais sentira por mulher alguma em sua vida

- Eu a entendo! (conseguiu dizer por fim) Pois também sinto o mesmo! (ela o fitou)

- Achei que fosse um boçal! (disse ela sem graça)

- Eu achei tantas coisas, mas no final descobri algo completamente diferente!

E sem dar tempo para que ela respondesse, sua mão já havia tocado na nuca feminina, coberta dos negros cabelos, e puxando-a para si, prendeu seus lábios aos lábios dela, finos e macios, como ele sabia que eram.

Pandora, embora ansiasse por aquela carícia, permaneceu imóvel no primeiro momento, para logo em seguida levar suas mãos ao pescoço do rapaz, aprofundando o beijo.

As bocas tocavam-se quentes, famintas, ternas. Era como se o mundo tivesse subitamente parado. Afastaram-se vagarosamente, ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Foi Radamanthys que quebrou o silêncio:

- Onde você mora?

- No momento meu endereço é HauptsacheStrasse, 415! (disse ela fazendo-o sorrir ao dar o endereço do simplório restaurante onde estavam)

- Não tem onde passar a noite? (indagou ele)

O.o.O

O apartamento era pequeno e simples. Tinha o necessário para abrigar uma pessoa por alguns dias. Pandora entrou dirigindo-se para a janela em frente a cama de casal, um tanto desarrumada.

- Não note a bagunça! Você sabe, um homem vivendo sozinho...(comentou ele; ela sorriu)

- Há quanto tempo está aqui?

- Três meses! (disse ele tirando o sobretudo; ela fez o mesmo)

- Se importa? (indagou Radamanthys, mostrando um cigarro)

- Nö! (disse ela, sentando-se numa poltrona)

- Por que saiu de casa?

- Digamos que para um pai como o meu, ter uma filha comunista não é bem uma coisa digna de aplausos!

- Mas me disse que ele é contra as idéias de Hitler!

- Mas nada faz para fazer vale-las! Meu pai é um grande homem, mas tem medo! E eu...(ela sorriu cínica) Eu sou um espinho nas costas dele!

Radamanthys sorriu do comentário. Ela bocejou...

- Você pode dormir na cama, eu ficarei muito bem no sofá! (precipitou ele)

- Espero não estar incomodando!

- De forma alguma! (ele disse olhando-a, aproximou-se e ajoelhou-se a altura dela)

- Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu! (disse antes de beijá-la mais uma vez)

Pandora desamarrou os sapatos e preparou-se para dormir. Deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se com o fino lençol. Tinha o cheiro dele! Radamantys por sua vez, livrando-se dos suspensórios, tirou a camisa e esticou-se no desconfortável sofá. Felizmente não viu as faces coradas de sua convidada quando o viu de tórax descoberto.

- Good night! (disse ele em seu idioma, fechando os olhos)

- gute Nacht! (respondeu ela suspirando)


	3. Voltando para casa

**Voltando pra casa...**

- Lutamos por uma sociedade mais justa! Sem fome! Sem guerras!

Um grupo de jovens estavam reunidos num velho galpão em meio a um dos bairros mais afastados do centro de Berlin. No centro do pequeno e empoeirado ambiente, repleto de mesas e pessoas, um homem alto, de cabelos claros e vestido num sobretudo já roto, discursava em seu alemão levemente arrastado. Notava-se que não era daquele país.

- A União Soviética está do nosso lado e logo o mundo inteiro terá se agregado ao comunismo! E juntos, finalmente, seremos um só povo, unidos por um mesmo ideal: ajudar-nos uns aos outros!

A cada frase sua proferida, a turba de simpatizantes aplaudia fervorosamente. Aconchegado um pouco atrás, Radamanthys sentia-se refestelado em meio as pessoas que, assim como ele, estavam cansadas de mortes e injustiças. Pandora olhava para o líder como quem visse a única centelha de esperança em meio às trevas que os cercavam. E talvez fosse!

- Sejam originais, desafiem o impossível!

Ao término do monólogo, todos puderam retornar as suas atividades diárias dentro do partido. Pandora aproximou-se do companheiro e amigo para apresentar Radamanthys, que expressara uma grande admiração pela conduta passional daquele homem, embora ele mesmo preferisse ser mais equilibrado algumas vezes.

- Radamanthys, este é o companheiro Minos! – apresentou Pandora, sorrindo

Os dois homens apertaram as mãos fraternalmente.

- Bem vindo ao partido! – disse Minos

- Sou jornalista, talvez possa ser útil! – falou Radamanthys, ansioso.

- Será uma honra termos um escritor entre nós! – saudou o líder.

- Escrevo muitos artigos contra a Alemanha, talvez possa ganhar voz aqui!

- Fala em ganhar voz em território inimigo? – Minos estreitou a visão – Podes ganhar voz, mas não tente ganhar mais nada ou perderá tudo, inclusive a vida!

Radamanthys recebeu um leve tapa nas costas, amistosamente, do comunista. Pandora havia se afastado para ajudar uma das meninas com a organização dos panfletos. Minos puxou o jovem inglês para uma larga mesa cheia de papéis.

- Pensam em fazer luta armada? – indagou Radamanthys.

- Sangue nas ruas! Já não basta o que os nazistas fazem?

- Mas a revolução exige isto!

- Concordo! Mas infelizmente esta é a única maneira de começarmos! – Minos mostrou uma folha em branco – Um passo a frente e dois para trás!

- Lênin! – murmurou Radamanthys; Minos sorriu.

O.o.O

- Então é mesmo verdade que saiu de casa? – perguntou uma jovem a Pandora enquanto separavam alguns papéis.

- Sim! Estava na hora de eu assumir o meu lado!

- E onde está?

- Deixei minhas coisas na casa do Minos! – Pandora tinha seu rosto abaixado, muito concentrado na tarefa que fazia

- Mas não dormiu lá! – A moça aloirada lhe lançou um sorriso cúmplice; Pandora a fitou séria

- Passei a noite na casa de meu amigo e nosso novo companheiro, Radamanthys!

- Não disse nada!

- Mas pensou, o que não deveria ocorrer, pelo menos enquanto estamos trabalhando! – falou ríspida

- Pandora, somos comunistas, mas somos seres humanos! O que há se vocês dois forem mais que amigos!

- Mas não somos! – respondeu ela com frieza – Nada mais que companheiros!

- Tudo bem! – a amiga deu de ombros – Mas parece que esta amizade não está lhe fazendo nada mal!

Pandora relanceou os olhos para ela, que sorria amigavelmente. Naquele momento Radamanthys aproximou-se.

- Gostaria de almoçar comigo? – perguntou, num tom de sussurro.

Pandora, incontinenti, olhou para a companheira a sua frente, que àquela frase, também levantara os olhos para ela.

- Estou ocupada! – respondeu sem olhá-lo. – Não está vendo?

- Comemos muito mal pela manhã, Pandora! – comentou ele – Achei que nós...

- Nós o quê? – ela o encarou seriamente – Não há nem jamais houve um nós!

- Eu só achei que podíamos complementar a refeição matinal...- o rapaz estava deveras surpreso pelo tom adotado por ela.

- Há pessoas em situação pior que a nossa! Não vou morrer até o jantar!

Ela afastou-se dele, guardando alguns livros numa instante. Ele a seguiu sem entender seu desafeto.

- Fiz algo com você? – perguntou; ela virou-se para ele.

- Não! – respondeu, já mais serenizada - É coisa minha! – e tentou safar-se, mas ele segurou seu braço.

- Se fui grosseiro com você...

- Radamanthysm você é o homem mais cavalheiresco que já conheci! – ela o olhou com candura; ele sorriu.

- Eu aceito seu convite! – respondeu Pandora por fim.

O.o.O

A pedido de Pandora, foram ao mesmo restaurante da noite passada. Ela parecia uma criança lambendo os dedos. Por alguns minutos, enquanto a via brincar com a comida, Radamanthys pensava na viagem do dia seguinte. Sua passagem tornara-se sua inimiga. Como poderia deixá-la? Como diria a ela sobre sua partida para Londres na manhã seguinte?

- Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntou ela

- Não a estava olhando, a estava admirando! – respondeu em tom galanteador; ela abaixou os olhos.

- Me conta mais sobre sua vida na Inglaterra!

- Tudo que você precisa saber já sabe! – disse ele servindo-se de vinho

- Sobre Londres sim, mas sobre você... – ela o fitou séria; Radamanthys a encarou.

- Acho que chegou a hora de te contar algo! – ele começou

- Contar-me algo? – Pandora não pode deixar de se afligir.

- Amanhã eu estou voltando para a Inglaterra! – ele anunciou, olhando-a nos olhos.

Por alguns segundos ela nada disse.

- E pretendes voltar? – ela perguntou sem jeito, jamais demonstrara fraqueza

- Não sei! – Radamanthys olhou para o prato, em seguida encarou-a novamente - Depende de você!

Pandora ergueu seus olhos azuis para Radamanthys, ele segurou seu olhar.

- Você quer que eu volte? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Quem sou eu parar decidir a vida de alguém! – ela desviou o olhar – Se achar que deve retornar, então retorne! – ele abriu um singelo sorriso.

- As vezes acho que tens nervos de aço! – ele já conhecia seu jeito.

- Meu trabalho exige!

- Eu gosto! – disse – Porque sei que atrás desse muro, com o qual procuras se esconder, há bem mais de frieza e rispidez! 

Pandora o olhou mais uma vez. Ele acariciou seu rosto.

- Eu prometo que voltarei! – disse por fim.

Ela voltou a comer vagarosamente, sem jeito, sob os olhos insinuantes do seu companheiro / amante.

O.o.O

O pequeno apartamento estava iluminado apenas pela lua quando voltaram. Pandora passara na casa de Minos a fim de pegar suas coisas e transferi-las. Ela e Radamanthys haviam combinado que até que ele voltasse, ela ficaria ali.

- Nada igual a isso me aconteceu antes! Quando a vi a primeira vez foi...não sei explicar!

Ele retirava o sobretudo enquanto Pandora, abraçando o próprio corpo, sentara-se na beira da cama, olhando-o.

- A mesma coisa aconteceu a mim! – disse ela

- Eu temi parecer impetuoso demais, pensei que me mandarias para o inferno! – ele sorriu – Espero que não me tenhas achado apenas um turista inglês!

- Não! Absolutamente! – ela respondeu rápida.

- Em que você está pensando? – perguntou aproximando-se dela

- Nada! – murmurou, fitando-o.

- Quer tomar banho? – perguntou ele

- Adoraria! – disse ela sorrindo

Pandora levantou-se, se dirigindo, com sua mochila, para o quarto de banho.

- Não é lá muito higiênico, mas dá pra levar! – disse Radamanthys, retirando alguns trapos.

- Sem problemas!

- Tem água quente! – anunciou; ela sorriu e trancou-se lá dentro.

No começo, Radamanthys havia imaginado o momento da separação. Depois esquecera-o, mas não podia impedir o tempo de passar. Não desejava partir, mas seria preciso acalmar o pai e terminar seu noivado com Emma. O que sentia por Pandora era capaz de preencher o mundo.

Dentro do banheiro, Pandora, já arrumada, examinava alguns objetos pessoais do jovem. Sorria ao encontrar os mais íntimo, como a lâmina de fazer a barba. Parecia que já os conhecia há tanto tempo. Saiu por fim. Ele lhe sorriu, depositando sobre a mesa salsichas e pão.

- Pode preparar algo! – disse ele

- Não sou muito boa nisso! – respondeu sem jeito. – Jamais aprendi a cozinhar!

- Precisa começar a aprender! – ele a olhou insinuante – Os maridos ingleses são péssimos na cozinha!

Ela o fitou sem jeito. Acomodou-se numa cadeira e ambos puseram-se a comer o que tinham a mão. Fora a refeição mais maravilhosa que já haviam tido em suas vidas.

Após o jantar, pandora sentara-se na cama, recostada no espelho, perdendo-se na leitura de um livro que havia trazido consigo. Radamanthys, saindo do banheiro apenas de calças, com os suspensórios abaixados, sentou-se ao seu lado, tentando descobrir o que ela lia.

- "Iluminar, iluminar tudo...Até os últimos dias da eternidade!" – Radamanthys leu o trecho, fazendo-a sorrir.

- "Iluminar, iluminar e só...eis o meu lema e o do sol!" – completou ela, olhando-o.

Olharam-se desejosos. Radamanthys relanceou os olhos para os lábios da jovem, vermelhos, entreabertos, convidativos e puxando-a pela nuca, beijou-a com avidez. Pandora enlaçou-o com seus braços, trazendo-o mais para si. Radamanthys a deitou languidamente na cama, ficando por cima dela.

Ela não o impediu. Suas mãos exploravam o corpo masculino, o peito nu, sem o mínimo de timidez e permitiu-se gemer quando ele, por cima da roupa, acariciou com os dentes, um de seus seios.

Radamanthys a beijou novamente na boca, com vontade, parecendo querê-la sugá-la. Mas, instantaneamente, separou dos dela seus lábios e olhou-a, retirando do rosto da jovem, ofegante, alguns fios de cabelo.

- Não posso fazer isso com você! – disse entrecortado.

- Isso o que? – perguntou ela sem entender.

- Eu a quero, mas só quando eu voltar! Então poderei tê-la seguramente em meus braços!

Pandora sorriu. Entendera o que ele quis dizer. Radamanthys deitou-se na cama e a puxou para encostar-se em seu peito. As mãos encontraram-se e adormeceram quando as primeiras horas da madrugada se fez presente.

O.o.O

- Voltarei a Berlim! Voltarei para você!

Dizia ele, prestes a subir no trem. O terceiro toque já soara e a locomotiva estava pronta para pôr-se em movimento.

- O estarei esperando! – disse ela – Irá escrever-me?

- Sim! – e beijou-a – Estarei aqui no outono, prometo!

O trem deu um ronco forte e ele pegou sua mala para embarcar. Beijou-a mais uma vez e subiu em seu vagão. Da janela, suas mãos se tocaram.

- Eu voltarei! – disse ele mais uma vez

Pandora sorriu. O trem movimentou-se lentamente, tomando velocidade. Radamanthys partia e ela estava novamente sozinha.

O.o.O Continua O.o.O


	4. Noivo em fuga

**O.o.O Londres... O.o.O**

Emma Bale foi a primeira pessoa que viu Radamanthys quando este desceu a prancha de desembarque da White star.

- Radamanthys, querido!

E acenou animadamente. Ele retribuiu o cumprimento um tanto sem jeito. Emma usava um casaco de pele e seu rosto redondo estava rosado pela brisa fresca de agosto.

Mechas de seus cabelos haviam esvoaçado ao vento e debatia-se contra as abas do delicado chapéu que trazia. Para Radamanthys, ela pareceu muito magra. Engraçado, sem saber por que, esperava encontrá-la diferente.

Era uma típica inglesa, muito branca, de faces coradas e cabelos loiros fulvos, lisos. Tinha um ano a menos que seu noivo e profundos olhos castanhos. No momento em que a viu, Emma voltou a ser, para seu noivo, uma pessoa real e ele soube, com um suspiro, que nada iria ser fácil.

A moça levantou o jornal, indicando algo que o noivo, ainda distante, não pôde ler. Ele se perguntou o que poderia ter acontecido durante os dez dias que o navio levou para cruzar o oceano em direção a Liverpool.

- Hi, my love!

Cumprimentou Radamanthys, beijando-a na testa, pois sabia o quanto ela gostava daquela carícia.

- Seja bem-vindo, Darling!

Philip McGreen, pai de Radamanthys, estava ao lado da nora. Ele era uma versão mais velha do filho: a mesma altura, as mesmas proporções harmoniosas, atraentes, os olhos verdes e os mesmos contornos faciais fortes e refinados.

O cabelo de Philip havia se tornado elegantemente grisalho, enquanto o do filho era de um loiro escuro que clareava ao sol de verão. Ao redor dos olhos do homem mais velho, havia rugas marcadas, que lhe davam maior expressão.

Philip McGreen havia amadurecido, e o mesmo acontecia com Radamanthys. Ele orgulhava-se do filho e este sentia pelo pai mais do que amor filial. Eram mais do que pai e filho, eram grandes amigos.

- Pai! Olá, pai! - gritou o jovem.

Assim que estivessem a sós, lhe contaria sobre Pandora.

- Veja, Radamanthys!

Falou Emma, entusiasmada, apontando de novo para o jornal. O rapaz estava muito ocupado com o funcionário da alfândega que vasculhava suas malas. Finalmente o homem liberou a bagagem, indicando-lhe a saída e um instante depois, ele estava nos braços da noiva.

- O tempo passou tão devagar! Pensei que você jamais voltaria! - disse ela, entre lágrimas e sorrisos - As horas se arrastavam! Olhe o que temos para você!

O artigo de Radamanthys sobre a pobre mãe judia naquela rua de Berlim, estava, assinado, na primeira página do jornal. Na primeira página!!!

- Os jornais têm publicado seus artigos de Berlim todos os dias! - exclamou Philip - O telefone não para de tocar! Você tem, agora, empregos a sua escolha!

O prazer e o orgulho estavam estampados no rosto de Philip e multiplicados e ampliados no de Emma.

- Estamos tão orgulhosos de você! - disseram pai e noiva ao mesmo tempo, rindo com alegria.

- Estamos tão felizes por tê-lo de volta! - completou o pai.

Radamanthys estava embevecido. Com o braço direito ao redor de Emma e o esquerdo sobre o ombro do pai, seguido por um carregador que levava a mala, deixou o galpão da alfândega em direção a fileira de táxis que aguardavam junto ao meio fio. Trazia na mão direita o exemplar com seu artigo na primeira página, dobrado de modo que seu nome estivesse visível. Ele folgou mais seu braço em torno de Emma e esta o sentiu.

A jovem apoiou-se inteiramente nele, interpretando aquele ato como uma surpreendente alegria pela publicação. O noivo, entretanto, pensava em outra coisa, estava completamente alheio a ela e levantou a mão direita para contemplar seu nome impresso.

As palavras que havia escrito nos bares de Berlim, impressas! Então podia escolher emprego, agora! Mas ninguém sabia ainda sobre as duas histórias que havia reescrito. Elas estavam no bolso interno do seu casaco, cuidadosamente dobradas, ao lado das cartas que escrevera para Pandora a bordo do navio e que poria no correio em Londres.

Radamanthys não conseguia tirar os olhos da mágica de seu nome. Na primeira página! Pela segunda vez em um ano ele estava voltando de Berlim para Londres como herói. O mundo era seu! Nada havia que ele não pudesse fazer! Philip pediu ao táxi que lhe deixasse no Diogene's Club.

- Leve sua noiva para casa! - completou ao sair do veículo.

Radamanthys estava ansioso para ver o pai a sós, para contar-lhe sobre Pandora e perguntar-lhe o que fazer a respeito de Emma.

- Tenho um encontro com um cliente! Eu o verei depois, jantaremos juntos! - disse Philip, fechando a porta.

Enquanto o táxi partia, descendo a Charing Cross, Emma se jogou nos braços do noivo.

- Era assim que eu queria beijá-lo!

Murmurou ela, prendendo seus lábios nos dele, longamente e com paixão. Eles haviam começado a fazer amor antes que Radamanthys partisse para Berlim e Emma, que era bastante recatada em público, aprendera, sob a orientação amorosa do noivo, a ser apaixonada na intimidade. Mas também disso ele havia se esquecido.

- Senti muito a sua falta! - repetiu ela. - Você sentiu minha falta também?

Radamanthys hesitou por um momento, fitando-a bastante desorientado. Mas conteve-se e deu a ela a resposta esperada.

- Claro que sim!

- Agora não nos separaremos nunca mais! - disse a jovem - E espere até ver a surpresa que tenho para você!

- Outra?

ELe ainda não havia se recuperado da emoção de ver seu artigo publicado. Mesmo durante os beijos e declarações apaixonadas de Emma, olhava compulsiva e repetidamente para o jornal dobrado. Ele mal podia esperar para enviar um recorte a Pandora.

- Você não acha que já tive surpresas demais para um só dia? - comentou.

- Mas é você quem diz que não se cansa de nada! - ela sorriu. – Agora, beije-me de novo! Seus beijos nunca são suficientes para mim!

E ela o beijou, unindo sua boca a dele como se quisesse unir suas almas. Radamanthys queria afastá-la, mas poderia assustá-la antes do tempo.

- Mal posso esperar por ficar a sós com você! - ela murmurou, enrubescendo-se um pouco.

Ele entendera o que ela queria dizer.

Emma Bale, de Sussex, chegara a Londres para visitar sua prima na primavera de 1939. Havia sido convidada para passar alguns dias e terminou ficando até depois do verão. A razão era Radamanthys McGreen.

Em abril de 1939, no mesmo dia em que Emma chegara a capital inglesa, Radamanthys descia, mancando por um tiro que levara, a prancha de desembarque do navio que o havia trazido de Berlim.

Nessa mesma noite, ambos encontraram-se durante um baile oferecido pelo vice-prefeito. Embora escandalizando os presente, Radamanthys roubava Emma de seus pares em todas as danças e fez parte do grupo que seguiu, depois da festa, para a ceia no restaurante Delmond. Muito mais tarde, quando Emma e a prima retiraram-se para sua casa, a jovem comentara:

- Lembra-se de Radamanthys McGreen?

- E quem não lembra? - sorriu sua prima - É o homem mais bonito de Londres!

- Bem...- Emma suspirou - ...Vou me casar com ele!

- Emma! Como pode dizer uma coisa assim! Você acabou de conhecê-lo!

O silêncio decidido de Emma falou mais que mil palavras.

- Está falando sério? - retornou a prima.

- Estou sim! Ele vai ser meu!

A moça permaneceu acordada por um bom tempo aquela noite, não podendo esquecer-se do momento primeiro em que a mão daquele homem tocara a sua. Não pensando em nada além dele, atirou-se ao redemoinho social londrino, entre bailes, jantares, almoços e festas, divertindo-se com fofocas e roupas.

Radamanthys, cujo pai havia sido advogado há algum tempo do pai de Emma, freqüentava os mesmos bailes e apesar de existirem outras garotas mais bonitas, nenhuma lhe agradava tanto quanto ela, que levava a sério os seus sonhos, que o encorajava igual ao seu pai.

Durantes muitas festas eles costumavam escapulir e passar a maior parte do tempo nas escadarias, a luz das velas, cercados pelos jardins de inverno. Emma fazia-se de agradável e disponível, mas não cometeu o erro de atirar-se aos seus pés.

Porém em uma noite, durante um jantar em casa de seus tios, na sala de estar, pelo tique-taque do grande relógio do hall de entrada, o ambiente delicadamente iluminado pelos lampiões da Trafalgar Square, Emma permitiu que Radamanthys a beijasse mais lascivamente. E daquela noite em diante era Emma e Radamanthys, Radamanthys e Emma.

Tudo isso explodiu dois meses ante de Radamanthys partir pela segunda vez para Berlim, para cobrir a declaração de guerra da Alemanha. Agora, no começo de agosto, tudo havia mudado para Radamanthys e nada havia mudado para Emma. Quando chegaram a sua casa, ela o fez fechar os olhos e o levou até uma pequena sala.

- Pode abrir agora! - disse ela.

Mesas compridas forradas com toalhas de seda branca formavam um U no ambiente. Os presentes de casamento enviados de Nova York, Paris e Amsterdã, pela família e amigos da noiva, amontoava-se pelo aposento.

- Minha mãe mandou um jogo de talheres de ouro branco e meu padrinho, duas passagens para a Suiça como lua de mel! E olhe...

Ela corria pelo ambiente, mostrando-lhe tudo.

- Minha tia enviou candelabros de prata do sul! Veja...

Emma ergueu um dos talheres...

- Possui seu monograma!

- Parece um uma loja de jóias!

Disse Radamanthys por fim, mas sua frase terminou de uma maneira tão estranha que fez Emma desviar sua atenção dos presentes.

- Meu amor?

Seus joelhos haviam se dobrado um pouco e ele estava agarrado à beira da mesa para se manter de pé, puxando a toalha, ameaçando arrancá-la e levar consigo tudo que estava em cima. Ele não lhe respondeu. Seus ombros estavam dolorosamente encolhidos e sua cabeça tombava para frente, de modo que Emma não podia ver-lhe o rosto.

- Querido, você está bem?

Novamente ele não respondeu. Começou a tremer, seus dentes batiam e sua respiração vinha em grandes espasmos. Sentia-se encurralado pelos presentes de casamento, sentia-se encurralado num casamento, num futuro que lhe parecia seguro, mas que não queria depois das emoções que descobrira com Pandora em Berlim.

Estava preso numa armadilha e não sabia como sair dela. Observou, de um ponto longiquo e infinitamente calmo, o chão flutuar de encontro ao seu rosto e um copo de cristal pular três vezes em câmera lenta no tapete florido.

**...v...**

- O médico disse que é apenas uma estafa! - falou Emma - Você teve febre alta durante três dias e tudo que dizia era: "os presentes são a realidade"! O que isso significa?

- Os presentes tornam o casamento real.. - explicou Radamanthys, ainda confuso.

Só conseguia lembrar-se do que pensara antes de desmaiar três dias antes.

- O casamento? - brincou Emma - Por que não diz nosso casamento?

- Nosso casamento.. - repetiu ele obidientemente.

Ele estivera delirando durante três dias dos quais não podia se lembrar, desaparecidos para sempre de sua vida. Estava em seu quarto, o quarto que lhe pertencia desde menino.

- Você terá de descansar para se recuperar inteiramente! - disse Emma.

Ela estivera com ele continuamente durante aqueles dias. Trocando os lençóis, dando-lhe remédios, colocando panos úmidos em sua teta. Estivera sempre ali e mesmo em febre, ele havia percebido sua presença.

- O doutor diz que vai levar apenas alguns dias! Mas estará ótimo para o nosso casamento! Vai querer aproveitar cada momento dele, não vai!?

Radamanthys limitou-se a fitá-la, mas nada respondeu. Sentia-se fraco e tonto e quando suas pálpebras se fecharam, ele não resistiu e se deixou cair num agradável sono.

Ele amava Pandora, mas Ema o amava. Se apenas tivesse como desfazer o casamento sem magoá-la...Precisava de tempo para pensar, para colocar sua cabeça no lugar. Ele perguntava-se se haveria alguma correspondência, alguma carta de Berlim e se deu conta que não enviara as suas.

...v...

- Como está se sentindo? - era a voz de seu pai.

- Melhor! - respondeu.

- Você nos deu um susto! - disse Philip.

- Perdoe-me, pai! Chegou alguma carta para mim?

- Nenhuma! - respondeu Philip. - Mas o Daily ligou! Filho... - sorria -...Eles querem contratá-lo!

- Não posso me casar, pai! - declarou Radamanthys, abriputamente.

Philip o fitou surpreso. Depois, anuviando-se, sorriu.

- Você está com medo! Isso acontece com todos os homens!

- Não é medo, pai...

Insistia Radamanthys. Estava pálido e sua voz tremia intensamente.

- Dois dias antes de me casar com sua mãe... - Philip sentou-se -...Eu disse a ela que iria acabar com o noivado! Mas algumas horas antes do casamento eu me acalmei de novo! Tivemos uma união feliz e assim será com você, filho!

- Pai, é mais complicado que medo de noivo...

- Por que? - Philip não entendia.

- Porque conheci outra pessoa!

- Outra? - Philip surpreendeu-se. - Quem? Não sabia que estava traindo Emma!

- Aconteceu em Berlim! Encontrei uma moça e nos apaixonamos! - disse o jovem - Eu gostava da Emma, até conhecer Pandora!

- Filho...

- Eu não sabia o que era o amor, pai!É um êxtase, um enlevo! Ela é mais do que eu pensava encontrar numa mulher! Nunca pensei que esta mulher pudesse existir fora da minha cabeça!

O pai escutava-o em silêncio. Radamanthys, exuberante, parecia-se tanto com a mãe que ouvi-lo chegava a ser doloroso.

- Está achando que sou louco?

- Filho, use a cabeça! - Philip aproximou-se - Emma ama você! É inglesa e nós conhecemos a família dela! Você conhece esta Pandora de repente e não sabe nada sobre ela!

- Mas, pai...

- Não deixe que uma empolgação lhe vire a cabeça!

- Ela não é uma empolgação! - bradou Radamanthys. - O senhor não sabe o que estou sentindo! Não posso me casar!

- Radamanthys, eu não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre isso!

Agora Philip falava com autoridade e irritação.

- Seu casamento não é uma palhaçada! Você esteve doente e isso lhe atrapalhou a razão! Tire esta Pandora da cabeça! É apenas uma aventura! Todos os homens as têm, mas não devem ser importantes!

- Quer dizer que não vai me ajudar? - indagou Radamanthys, bastante sério.

Poucos homens teriam sacrificado suas vidas da maneira como Philip sacrificara a dele em prol do filho. Devotara sua vida ao trabalho e ao pequeno. O havia ajudado a dar seus primeiros passos na carreira na qual caminhava agora. E isso tudo lhe dava um poder sobre ele que o impedia de desafiá-lo.

- Não vou ajudá-lo a se desgraçar! A sair de um casamento bom !

E andava de um lado a outro, brandido as mãos.

- Emma é a mulher certa para você! Cases-se com ela e não se arrependerá!

Radamanthys sentiu-se sozinho. Preferiu não falar mais nada, mas tampouco sabia o que fazer para contornar aquela situação.

- O senhor nunca amou ninguém?

- Amei, sim! - voltou Philip - Sua mãe!

- Por que minha vida não pode ser mais simples? - redargüiu o jovem - Por que tive que conhecer Pandora? Nada teria acontecido se não a tivesse encontrado!

- Nada é simples, filho! As coisas apenas parecem assim para quem está de fora! Agora descanse, você está pálido e precisa se preparar para amanhã!

- O que tem amanhã?

Tão aturdido estava que havia se esquecido completamente.

- Como o que? - Philip o olhou, atordoado - Seu casamento!

Quando Radamanthys chegara a Londres, havia decidido que se casar com Emma era a coisa certa a fazer. Ele não duvidava que aquela jovem tão apaixonada faria tudo para torná-lo feliz; E com toda aquela agitação que cercava seu casamento, a cordialidade de seu pai, as carícias de sua noiva, os empregos aos seus pés, que Berlim pareceu, inacreditavelmente, distante.

Durante aquela entrevista, ele se perguntara se Pandora e seu encontro com ela eram fruto de sua imaginação. Mas lembrava-se daquelas duas noites e das flores, do primeiro beijo, de suas mãozinhas a apertarem as suas na despedida...o adeus! Sim, tudo havia sido real! Uma história de amor agridoce com um fim escrito no começo. Ele não pensava que renunciar a tudo aquilo lhe fosse doer tanto!

- Eu a quero e não a posso ter...- sussurro após o silêncio se tornar cruel -...Por causa da intransigência de meu pai! – suspirou.

- Eu faço isso para o seu bem! – sentenciou o velho – É próprio dos insensatos cavar seu infortúnio!

- Se é desgraça deixar tudo isso para estar nos braços de Pandora, com muito gosto me abandono a esta sorte!

Embora não tivesse bebido uma gota de álcool durante aquela semana por conta de sua saúde, ele senta-se prodigiosamente bêbado.

- Trate de dormir! – Philip ergueu-se do divã onde estivera sentado – Se não amanhã estará com uma cara terrível na cerimônia!

- Não me importo com a cerimônia! – refutou Radamanthys, olhando para a parede ao lado.

- Embora eu não aprove isso...- suspirou o pai -...Muitos jovens vão para o altar nestas condições!

E beijando o filho nos cabelos, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si. Sozinho em seu aposento, escuro e solitário, com suas inibições dizimadas pela febre, Radamanthys deixou as lágrimas rolarem por sua face, molhando o travesseiro. Emma seria uma boa esposa e ele...ele seria um bom marido...

Mas estava enganando a ambos. Ele deveria se levantar agora e partir para Berlim, ao encontro de Pandora...Não se lembrava de ter adormecido naquela noite, mas no dia seguinte, estava com uma expressão tão monstruosa, que esquecera-se das lágrimas derramadas e dos pensamentos que tivera enquanto as derramava.

...v...

A igreja estava adornada ricamente com flores primaveris exportadas. As cortinas de cetim branco e pérola debruava-se sobre o altar e sobre as cadeiras, fazendo tudo parecer um grande harém árabe, envolvido em mistério e encantamento. Os convidados chegavam em elegantes trajes, conduzidos em elegantes carros. Philip os recebia amavelmente, as figuras mais importantes da sociedade londrina, incluindo o homem que seria, certamente, o chefe de seu filho, o diretor do Daily News.

- Seja bem vindo, senhor Talbot! - cumprimentou.

- Seu menino vai fazer um belo casamento! - sorriu este, apertando a mão oferecida.

- A minha futura nora é um esplendor de mulher!

- E quanto ao emprego? - volveu o jornalista - Ele já decidiu?

- Certamente! Esperará passar a lua de mel e irá apresentar-se!

Talbot afastou-se, feliz pela resposta. Radamanthys era disputado por várias tipografias, mas ele ganharia aquela batalha. Philip deixou que uma ponta de preocupação despontasse diante daquela pergunta. Em casa, completamente vestida, Emma esperava a notícia da chegada do noivo à igreja para que ela, maravilhosamente impecável, fosse conduzida ao templo.

Seu vestido, adornado com pedras de cristais da Tiffany's, lhe assentava majestosamente. Seu véu, numa calda quilométrica, lhe dava ares de santa. Estava em seu melhor dia e o sentia. Sorriu.

- Ele vai chegar a qualquer momento!

Murmurou-lhe a mãe, sorridente, ajeitando a coroa da filha.

- Mamãe, estou tão feliz! - disse - Não existe mulher mais satisfeita que eu!

**o.o.o UM HORA DEPOIS o.o.o**

Philip olhava amedrontado pela porta da igreja. Dentro, os comentários e sussurros preenchiam o local. Diversas vezes as mãos escorregaram-lhe pelos cabelos prateados, indo pousar na cintura.

- Onde ele está? - exclamava.

Foi quando, bastante aflito, avistou o criado que mandara a sua casa, atrás do filho, fazia alguns minutos. O jovem, de libré cinza, aproximou-se bastante taciturno do patrão. Sua face pálida denotava confusão e temor. Estacou, muito ofegante pela corrida. Philip o interceptou.

- Então, criatura? Onde está o noivo?

- Partiu! - recuperando o fôlego.

- Como assim partiu?

Philip o agarrou pelo colarinho, fazendo o pobre rapaz temer pelo seu emprego, mas que podia fazer?

- Partiu, senhor! A criada mesmo falou!

- Partiu para onde? - perguntou o pai em pânico.

- Para Berlim!

**O.o.O CONTINUA O.o.O**


	5. Fatalidades da guerra

Após o marechal Pétain assumir o poder na França, depois de assinar com Hitler um armistício e colaborar com os planos alemães de expansão territorial, Mussolini, na Itália, principal aliado da Alemanha nazista, declarou guerra as forças franco-britânicas e invadiu a França pelo sul. Uma vez que estava livre dos franceses, "Il Duce", como era chamado pelos italianos, tinha liberdade de estender seu poderio na África e começou a despender ofensivas para dominar o Egito.

- Mussolini está de olho no petróleo iraquiano!

Falava Minos, sentado numa simples cadeira, os antebraços pousados cada um em um de seus joelhos e as mãos cruzadas na frente. Olhava para seus seguidores com semblante impotente. Estavam em finais de setembro, o outono chegara gélido e a guerra, que julgava tola, transformara-se num perigoso e crescente embate. Os nazistas ganhavam força a cada dia.

- Ele quer invadir o Egito para dominar o canal de Suez e assim, meus amigos...- apontava-lhes um dedo, com impetuosa indignação -...e só assim botar as mãos na maior riqueza do oriente médio!

- Mas os ingleses têm o domínio sobre a região!

Comentou um dos ouvintes, sentado no chão junto de seus companheiros. Pandora, que se encontrava próxima, voltou seus olhos para Minos, reforçando a teoria.

- Além disso, os britânicos conseguiram mandar os italianos de volta para a Líbia e reconquistar todos os outros territórios que haviam perdido! – falou ela.

- Sim! – Minos balançou a cabeça – Mas o Reich já mandou suas tropas em auxilio de Mussolini! Não demorará muito para que o general Wawell seja expulso do Egito!

- Se isso acontecer... – alguém tentou formular, mas Pandora tomou-lhe a palavra.

- Se isso acontecer, os nazistas controlarão todo o norte africano e o oriente, além do comércio do petróleo! Seu poder será inatingível!

Todos a olharam.

- Não podemos permitir! – sua voz tornara-se levemente alta e firme – Lutamos pelo melhor do mundo!

- E o que podemos fazer, companheira? – perguntou-lhe um amigo.

- Não desistiremos! – ela lhe encarou com convicção – Vamos lutar com todas as armas que temos! – virou-se para Minos – Podemos organizar um treino de guerra, aprender a manejar uma arma!

- Nossa luta não é armada, Pandora! – disse-lhe o norueguês.

- Estão levantando armas contras nós! – ela respondeu – Temos que revidar! Essa é nossa causa: lutar pelo bom, pelo justo e pelo melhor do mundo, ainda que para isso tenhamos que dar nossas próprias vidas!

Um a um de seus companheiros foram manifestando-se de acordo com o que ela havia proposto. Pandora olhava a todos com satisfação e Minos, observando-a, o rosto apoiado na mão, disse para si mesmo que, finalmente, havia encontrado a parceira ideal.

Após despedir seus seguidores, Minos levantou-se e foi ao encontro de Pandora. Já estava bastante fresco naquela época do ano e ela, botando seu sobretudo, teve seu caminho barrado pela presença do comunista.

- Você tem fibra! – disse-lhe Minos. – Tem força, é valente!

Ela sorriu, fazendo um aceno de cabeça em agradecimento ao seu superior. Ser reconhecida por Minos, um grande filosofo e porta voz de todas aquelas pessoas, lhe dava um orgulho imenso e prestava-lhe mais ânimo para buscar sua posição dentro do partido.

- Danke, Minos! – respondeu, por fim.

- Você fala bem, possui desenvoltura, é a comunista perfeita...mas...- Minos a encarou dentro de seus profundos olhos azuis - ...Isso deve tirar de você todo o tempo que necessitas para ti, para ser mulher!

Pandora o fitou, seu rosto tomou um aspecto ainda mais firme. Será que para ele uma mulher não tinha força suficiente para liderar um grupo?

- O tempo é algo relativo e o ser mulher não depende de nada que eu faça, basta sê-lo!

- Desculpe... – Minos baixou os olhos, balançando a cabeça, um pouco sem jeito - ...Não me entenda mal, só quis dizer que é uma tarefa árdua querer mudar o mundo!

- Sinto-me pronta para esta tarefa, Minos! – Ela sorriu – Ainda que ás vezes me pergunte se o mundo quer realmente ser mudado!

Minos a tocou no ombro, com companheirismo.

- Eu espero que tenhas sorte! – disse com sinceridade – Ao menos mais sorte do que a grande maioria!

E fazendo-lhe um aceno de cabeça, saiu.

Já passava da meia noite quando ela entrou no pequeno apartamento frio e úmido no qual morava desde que ele havia partido. A cada dia recordava de suas últimas palavras: que voltaria para ela. Mas desde aquela manhã de junho que não soubera dele, nenhuma notícia, nenhuma carta sequer. Não sabia nem se havia chegado vivo até Londres.

Ela retirou o sobretudo e o jogou no sofá, pousando sua bolsa em cima da mesa. Suspirando forte, deixou-se cair sobre a cama desforrada, olhando o teto e seus pensamentos convergiram, mais uma vez, para o jovem inglês. Teria ele, porventura, esquecido-se dela? Mas se não, qual o motivo de tanto silencio? Pandora fechou os olhos, revirou-se para o outro lado e movendo os pés a fim de livrar-se das botas, tentou dormir. No dia seguinte esperava-lhe muito trabalho.

o.O.o

Apertado em um leve sobretudo cinza, um chapéu simples e um pouco gasto na cabeça, os cabelos dando sinais de que há dias não lhe dispensavam cuidados, esperava na fila a hora de poder embarcar. Fazia já um mês que conseguira, com muita dificuldade, chegar em solo italiano. Roma parecia um caldeirão a ponto de explodir. Conforme a guerra progredia, Mussolini havia montado uma ofensiva para tomar terras dos países vizinhos e havia transformado o país numa verdadeira teia, uma teia fina e bem arquitetada para agarrar a todos que politizassem contra o governo.

- Documentos, por favor!

Pediu com severidade o homem do guichê. Radamanthys retirou seu passaporte e o passou ao senhor. Este, tomando do documento, olhava deste para a cara de seu dono, como perguntando-lhe se, por acaso, tinha a audácia de apresentar-se ali, como se nada tivesse passando.

- Pietro, Pietro! – gritou o homem com sofreguidão e fazendo acenos bruscos, como se estivesse diante de um perigoso assassino.

- Algum problema?

Quis saber Radamanthys, mas já o suposto atendente se aproximava e a multidão interessada passou a prestar atenção na cena que ia se desenrolar. O homem que tinha seu passaporte em mãos apresentou-o ao seu companheiro que, igualmente olhava deste para o pequeno livro vermelho nas mãos do outro.

- O senhor é britânico? – perguntou seriamente o recém chegado.

- Claro! – disse Radamanthys de forma óbvia – Vocês têm meu documento! Está tudo em ordem! – disse, também sério.

- Os ingleses estão proibidos de pisarem em solo italiano! – disse o primeiro – Vocês estão sendo um verdadeiro obstáculo ao nosso tráfego no mar vermelho!

- Como punição, estão terminantemente vetados de entrarem na república italiana! – completou o segundo – Sob pena de serem presos se caso infringissem a lei!

- Do que estão falando?

Radamanthys engoliu em seco. Quando chegara a Espanha sabia que a Inglaterra havia barrado o avanço italiano sobre o oriente, mas como fora obrigado a esconder-se, realmente não sabia em que águas andava o conflito. Porém nunca houvera na história negação de passagem por um território só por estar em guerra com outro. Além disso, aquele país, ainda que aliado a Alemanha de Hitler, possuía assuntos de cunho econômico com a Inglaterra. A Itália devia aos cofres ingleses milhares de libras e Mussolini havia dado sua palavra de que não apreenderia nenhum inglês que estivesse apenas passando pelo território italiano.

- Não pretendo ficar na Itália! – disse Radamanthys – Estou de passagem! Meu destino é outro!

- Não me importa qual seja seu destino, inglês! – gritou-lhe o homem que tinha seu documento, um forte sotaque napolitano.

- Você aqui não é mais bem vindo! – falou o outro, aproximando-se dele escoltado por 2 militares que já havia chamado – É um intruso! – cuspiu no chão – Já não devemos mais nada aos cofres de seu maldito país!

- Eu tenho certeza que este passaporte nem é seu! – tornou o outro. – Quem pode garantir que você não adulterou este documento? Todos os ingleses são uns putas de uns mentirosos!

- Podem chamar ao jornal onde trabalho!

Radamanthys tentava acalmar-se, os dois militares lhe chutaram a pequena bagagem que carregava, fazendo-a espatifar-se e abrir-se completamente no chão.

- Eles confirmarão minha identidade!

- Levem-no! – gritou o que estava no guichê.

- Por favor...- alterou-se Radamanthys - ...Eu não ficarei na Itália! – gritava – Meu destino é a Alemanha!

- Seu destino, amico mio, é o inferno! – sorriu-lhe um dos militares com ironia.

- Eu tenho direito de falar com o consulado inglês! – manifestou com certa autoridade.

- Você tem o direito de permanecer calado! – gritou-lhe Pietro, seguindo-lhes de perto. – Vamos mostrar aos ingleses que nós, italianos, também somos bons anfitriões! – mastigava as palavras.

- E o meu passaporte?

Pietro levantou a mão com o documento, Radamanthys imediatamente tentou alcançá-lo, mas o italiano foi mais rápido. Afastou o livrinho e sob os olhares desesperados do homem a sua frente, transformou o belo exemplar bordô do Reino Unido em um pequeno monte de papéis picados, aos seus pés.

- Você agora não tem pátria! – disse-lhe Pietro bastante sério – Você agora está em nossas mãos!

E desferiu-lhe um soco tão potente que o fez desmaiar.

...

Acordou com um balde de água gelada em seu rosto. Assustado pela brusquidão, levantou-se lívido, confuso, tentando reorganizar em sua mente os fatos, buscando em sua memória o que acontecera. Numa fração de segundos, como se sua cabeça cooperasse com o delicado da situação em que se achava, lembrou o que passara, onde estava e o por quê. Mas mal teve tempo de tornar a realidade, um forte murro em seu estômago atirou-o contra a parede, sem ar.

- Cadê teu atrevimento agora? – perguntou-lhe Pietro. – Onde está a "coragem inglesa"?

- Quem é este miserável?

Perguntou um outro guarda, acompanhado de mais dois oficiais e de Pietro, que lhe havia dado o soco.

- Quem sabe...- mastigando o resto do que havia sido um cigarro - ...Não tinha documentos! – completou Pietro – Mostrem-lhe a hospitalidade italiana! – disse – Não tenham compaixão!

E aproximando-se de Radamanthys, que ainda arquejava, buscando oxigênio, deu-lhe outro murro, no mesmo lugar, imprensando-o contra a parede para que não caísse e cuspindo-lhe na cara desfalecida do jovem, disse-lhe:

- Com os cumprimentos do Duce!

Largou-o, afastando-se e saindo, tendo o cuidado de fechar a cela, deixando Radamanthys a mercê dos oficiais. Ainda gritou ao longe, caminhando pelos fétidos corredores da prisão fascista.

- Sin compassione!

Os três oficiais se entreolharam antes de começarem a bater-lhe sem piedade. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, havia perdido completa a noção de onde estava. Não sabia sequer se fazia um minuto ou um ano que estava ali. Mais uma vez sua mente parecia ajudá-lo e ele recordou-se o que acontecera. Seu corpo clamava por socorro. Sentindo uma forte dor na cabeça, levou a mão até ela e a trouxe molhada de um liquido vermelho, coagulado. Seu sangue. Se Radamanthys tivesse podido ver-se em um espelho, teria ficado horrorizado com a visão nefasta de si mesmo.

- Pandora...

Disse num sussurro, sem forças. Fazia já três meses que vagava pela Europa e não conseguia chegar até a Alemanha. Talvez fosse suicídio querer entrar no olho do furacão, mas se ele estava correndo riscos, também ela tinha sua vida ameaçada. Precisava encontrá-la, dizer-lhe que a amava, salvá-la dos perigos...

Escutou passos perto de si e ainda que não fosse capaz de ver, mesmo que estivesse com os olhos bem abertos, soube que alguém havia entrado. Sentiu que mãos o agarravam e o puxavam...

- Father...

- O que ele disse? – indagou um dos guardas.

- Deve está delirando! – respondeu o outro – Está ardendo em febre!

- Vamos logo com isso! – volveu o primeiro – Pietro disse para lavá-lo!

- Ele acredita que seja algum espião inglês! – explicava o segundo – Quer que deponha e para isso precisa apresentar-se de forma...civilizada! – riu.

- Esse pobre diabo não durará muito!

- Quem se importa? – falou o outro – É um inglês! Logo as mulheres deles farão companhia as vadias francesas nas camas dos soldados!

- Já conquistamos o Egito deles, muito em breve será a Inglaterra inteira! Vamos mostrar a esses miseráveis quem são os verdadeiros donos da Europa!

Falavam enquanto atiravam-lhe água por cima de seu corpo ferido. O sangue escorria pelo chão, misturado ao sabão ensebado que usavam para limparem as feridas. Apesar da dor que sentia, Radamanthys não era capaz de reagir. Fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao profundo torpor que se havia apoderado dele.

o.O.o

Outubro passara, novembro chegara, frigidíssimo, mas não havia um só dia em que ela não perguntasse a sua companheira, responsável pelas correspondências, se por acaso não haveria nenhuma carta para ela, vinda mas precisamente de Londres.

- Não, Pandora! – todos os dias dava-lhe a mesma resposta – Há vários dias que não recebo carta vinda de lugar algum!

- A SS tomou a linha de telégrafos! – falou Pandora, parecia que tentava criar uma desculpa para si mesma – Grampearam os telefones públicos, fecharam os jornais...

- As coisas estão ficando cada vez más difíceis! – comentou a moça. – Não seria hora de pararmos?

- Parar? – Pandora a fitou com bastante rigidez – É exatamente isso que eles querem, Hanna! Querem que fiquemos sem nada para que desistamos de tudo! Temos que mostrar agora que somos muito mais fortes do que eles pensam!

- Eu sei! – a jovem se aproximou dela. – Mas você não tem vontade de viver como todo mundo, como uma pessoa normal?

- E fingir que nada está acontecendo? – perguntou Pandora – Nossa meta nos pede que ponhamos os outros acima de nós mesmas!

- Eu quero envelhecer, Pandora! – ela respondeu – Quero casar, ter filhos!

- Nossa causa não tem volta, não tem espaço pra uma família!

- Não minta pra si mesma! Todos os dias me pergunta se tenho cartas para você! Acaso acha que não sei sobre o inglês? Todos aqui sabem!

- Sabem do quê? – Pandora a enfrentou, seu semblante denotando um forte orgulho.

- Não se envergonhe, Pandora! – a outra tocou-lhe o rosto com amizade – Eu também não quero morrer com uma bala na cabeça!

E pegando suas coisas, saiu em direção a porta, deixando sua companheira sozinha. Pandora alisou os cabelos. Já desconfiava que seus amigos soubessem ou pelo menos cogitassem algo a respeito de Radamanthys. Sempre que recebiam notícias do front inglês, notava os olhares furtivos na sua direção.

- Pandora!

Minos lhe alcançou por detrás. Ela virou-se, dando a ele toda sua atenção a fim de esquecer seus problemas.

- Tenho uma proposta a fazer!

- Diga!

- Chegou a hora que fazermos a nossa revolução!

Pandora o encarou com olhos chamejantes.

- Até que enfim! – falou – Mas como iremos agir, como...

- Vamos parar toda a Alemanha! Uma greve geral!

- Mas Hitler mantém a marinha, o exército e a aeronáutica sobre seu comando, Minos! Se começamos uma greve, em pouco tempo seremos massacrados!

- O povo irá se juntar a nós! Há mais gente descontente com o que está passando do que podemos imaginar!

- Será que não seremos precipitados?

- Pandora, quando começarmos, os militares entrarão do nosso lado, tenho homens de confiança lá dentro!

- Minos, essa informação é muito importante! – Pandora respirava forte no calor do entusiasmo – Nunca estivemos tão perto da revolução! Talvez nunca mais estejamos, nunca tenhamos outra oportunidade...

- Precisamos atacar agora! Forçaremos Hitler a desistir! Convocaremos um plebiscito!

- Você está seguro de que pode confiar nesses homens?

- Pandora, eu lhe juro, até a marinha de guerra lutará ao nosso lado!

Ela mordeu os lábios de excitação. Iria, finalmente, mudar o mundo, como sempre sonhara. Já se via brigando, lutando, gritando ao povo que a seguissem. Por um momento acariciou em seu coração a emoção que sentia e a vontade de que Radamanthys estivesse ali para marchar ao seu lado.

- Nazistas! Nazistas!

De repente, Minos e Pandora foram acordados pelos gritos de vários companheiros que saiam ás ruas. Milhares de soldados da SS marchavam naquele momento. Correndo para fora, Pandora, que levava saia negra, uma meia calça também negra, de tecido grosso e apenas uma camisa leve, branca, esquecera-se de seu casaco na euforia da multidão, juntou-se a um grupo de pessoas que seguiam de encontro aos policiais.

Eram comunistas, judeus, artistas, que gritavam a plenos pulmões, clamavam pela saída de Hitler.

- Queremos pão! Queremos trabalho! Fora Hitler!

Diziam as vozes, punhos em riste, sem se importarem com a aproximação dos oficiais, que carregavam pesadas armas e eram seguidos de um tanque de guerra. Pandora estava no centro, a frente, agitava ainda mais o bando, gritava mais que todos, enfurecia-se mais que todos, sentia-se verdadeiramente uma pessoa melhor quando estava no meio de pessoas que, assim como ela, só queriam um mundo mais justo.

- Fora Hitler! – dizia com fúria – Morte aos nazistas!

O encontro era fatal. A SS partiu para cima dos rebeldes com toda a sua força. E eles por sua vez, também sabiam bater. Estavam em desvantagem diante do potente armamento da policia nazista, mas tinham a força do simples que lutava apenas por seus ideais. Pandora agarrou-se com um dos soldados, dava-lhe socos, pontapés. Mas este a jogou no chão, bateu-lhe várias vezes na face, sentiu um chute nas costas.

Mas não se abateu. Levantou-se, jogou-se contra quem encontrava pela frente. Desferia murros e chutes, mas também os levava. De repente um novo grupo hitlerista se fez presente, munidos com suas armas, principiaram a atirar sem direção, fazendo a turba separar-se. Os rebeldes se dispersaram, alguns jogaram-se no chão, muitos foram aprisionados.

- Corram! – gritavam vozes – Não se deixem pegar! Irão matá-los!

Ela sabia disso e por isso corria. Mas de repente parou. Sentira uma forte dor em seu ombro. Caiu de joelhos apertando o local dolorido. Uma bala lhe havia varado a clavícula direita. Sentiu-se desfalecer, mas mãos a puxaram para cima, arrastando-a. E ela, sem forças, deixou-se levar sem saber qual seria seu destino.


End file.
